


Twister

by fizzaroo99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzaroo99/pseuds/fizzaroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot; Sam, Cas, and Dean in the Bunker on a lazy day, playing the notorious game: Twister.<br/>also on:<br/>Wattpad: FeliciaRocks<br/>Tumblr: doctorsexystardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

Sweat dripped down Dean's neck as he strained to keep his hand in the right spot.

"Dammit, Sammy hurry up!" he shouted, muffled by the bunched up cotton shirt falling over his face.

"Left foot, blue!" Sam smirked and leaned against the couch as he gazed at Cas and Dean struggle to get into position. He chuckled when Dean almost let his foot slip off the circle.

As Cas' first time playing Twister, he was very determined to beat Dean, the all time champion, at this body tweaking game. He was currently on his back, arms splayed out behind him, one foot under Dean's torso, the other stretched out in front of him. 

"Left hand, red!" Cas moved his hand to another circle behind him, he looked around and saw the rest of the red spots were taken up by their right hands, puzzled he looked up at Dean.

Dean glanced at the two spots left in the red line, one on the other side of his right hand, most likely guaranteeing him to lose the game. Or one on the far side of Cas.

"Dean, I said left hand red.." Sam repeated himself slowly.

Groaning, Dean pushed himself over Cas and placed his hand in the circle. He looked up and saw Cas' face inches from his own. His face tinted with a red hue while Cas locked his gaze onto Dean's eyes. Dean looked over to Sam.

"Hurry up Sammy, what's the next color?"

 

*****  
yes very small drabble :P i know XP


End file.
